1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device for processing music from instruments and pre-recorded sounds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When learning music, it is difficult to play complex musical pieces while listening and playing with music at its normal speed.
Slowing down the music usually has the effect of reducing the pitch of the music, also making it difficult to play along with, when using an instrument in standard tuning.
Also, since the instrument may have a fixed tuning, it may not harmonize with pre-recorded music played at a fixed key. One way to try to make this mesh is to alter the speed of the prerecorded music. This causes the tempo to not be the same as it was originally intended.
Also, when transcribing and/or learning pre-recorded music, it would be desirable to have the instrument you are studying highlighted (or emphasized) in the pre-recorded music, making it easier to hear among all the other instruments in the recording.
Also, it is desirable to play along with pre-recorded music that has the instrument you are practicing deleted (removed) from the pre-recorded music, leaving all other instruments and sounds.
Also, it would be desirable for the device to provide a removable flash storage option, allowing its song storage capabilities to be easily expanded, versus using a fixed internal drive that is not as easy to upgrade.
Also, it would be desirable for the device to allow its firmware to be easily upgraded (via a USB port, for example), enabling continual improvements of the device's functionality.
Also, it would be desirable for the device to allow users to import custom wavetables for their instrument, enabling them to tailor the instrument sounds to suit their particular needs/tastes.
Also, it would be helpful for the device to behave as an “add-on” product to ipod-like devices that provides an instrument input with effects processing, independent pitch & tempo control of the pre-recorded music and highlighting of specific instruments in the pre-recorded music, extending the functionality of ipod-like devices while leveraging their storage, decoder & user interface capabilities.
A prior art device allows for adjustment of the tempo without changing pitch, or changing the pitch without changing the tempo, however this is only directed to use with a guitar. It does not work effectively for other instruments. It lacks the ability to highlight predefined or user-defined instruments in pre-recorded music. It also lacks connectivity to portable digital player devices (PDPs) such as the ipod sold by Apple, Inc., removable storage, custom wavetable support and the ability to upgrade its firmware.
Currently, there is a need for a portable device which would aid a musician by altering prerecorded music to allow for the musician to efficiently transcribe music and practice an instrument.